1. Field
The following description relates to gossip protocol-based peer-to-peer (P2P) service technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gossip protocol-based peer-to-peer (P2P) service technology statistically ensures connectivity for all nodes in a network even when an individual node on the network does not know about all other nodes on the network.
A typical example of the gossip protocol-based P2P service technology is scalable membership protocol (SCAMP). SCAMP allows an individual node in a network to flexibly retain a certain number of partial nodes even when the node does not know information about all nodes that are participating in a service. SCAMP also enables connectivity of the entire network. According to SCAMP, because all nodes including a node having data operate in the same manner, reliability of the service may be easily maintained without generating a service problem caused by single point of failure.
In addition to SCAMP, various gossip protocols such as Shuffle, CyClon, HyParView, and CoolStreaming have been employed. Generally, when a node desires to join a service, the node must first go through a membership process based on a probability model and establish a partnership with other nodes that are already participating in the service. This membership process causes a time delay to occur because the newly joined node needs to find a partner node for data exchange.